Sick Day
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Ryou got a cold and its up to Bloom and the others to cure him.But what if Ryou doens't cooperate? Rating for safety


Hello viewers. Hope you enjoy!! And please review after. Thank you. Yamis and hikari have different body.

Warnings: Weirdness…….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any characters used in this story. I only own "Bloom". Thank you.

Sick Day

It all started that morning at the game shop everyone had agreed to meet at.

Yugi bit into his toast. Surrounding him were his friends, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Joey, Tristen, and Bloom.

Everyone was eating and enjoying their breakfast happily until Ryou started sneezing non-stop.

"Ryou!! Are you okay??" asked Bloom. She notices that he had watery eyes, stuffy nose, and was sneezing non-stop.

"Ryou, I think you have a cold or something. You're showing all signs of cold." Bloom said.

"No-Achoo!! I'm not- Achoo!! Sick-Achoo!!"

"Yup, cold." said Bloom, pretty sure of herself.

Yugi looked at his sneezing friend across the table. "I think Bloom's right, Ryou. You should go rest. You can rest in my bed."

"No-Achoo!! Thanks-Achoo!! Yugi."

"You are sick and you are not going anywhere except the bed!! Now you're going to get some rest!!!" screamed Bloom and she put him in a headlock then, started dragging him upstairs to Yugi's bedroom. Ryou struggled to get out of her grasp but it was no use.

"Oh and don't kill him!! I still need him to live!!" yelled Bakura from the dining table.

"Poor Ryou. Hope I never get sick." said Joey and everyone else agreed.

Upstairs in Yugi's bedroom…………

Bloom throws Ryou in bed and put her hands on her hips. "Now Ryou, get some rest."

She started out but stopped and turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Huh? What is it, Ryou? Do you need something??"

"Read me a story." He said.

O.o

"Okay……."

"Read me a story!!" he yelled in her face.

Bloom looked at him like he lost it which she pretty sure he did. "Uh, why don't you get some rest now, I really think you need it."

"Fine then singed me a song!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed.

"Geez, are you always this annoying when you get sick or something??"

"Sing!!! Sing now!!" he demanded.

"No! I am not going to sing! I'm going to get the others. Maybe they'll know what to do with you." She said.

Bloom raced down the stairs before he can reply. "Hey guys, Ryou's acting all childish up there. And it's scaring me…."

"Oh, it's nothing, Bloom." Comforted Bakura, " He always act like that whenever he's sick. No worry."

"Sing me a song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou yelled from upstairs.

"Uh, at least help me." said Bloom.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"No problem."

Malik went and fetched the stuff they needed. Then they entered Yugi's room.

Ryou was sitting on his legs and was curling out his lower lip making a puppy face.

"Aww!!! Isn't that cute-" Malik nudged Bloom in the side making her quiet.

"Ok now Malik, get the thermometer. Yami, do his blood pressure. And Marik, take a blood sample."

Malik took out the thermometer and slipped a plastic wrapping over the metal tip then, stuck it into Ryou's mouth.

"Keep it under the tongue." He instructed.

"But I don't wanna!!" Ryou whined.

"But I'm taking your temperature!!!"

"What's a temperature??"

o.O

Then, Yami took the reading of his blood pressure and it wasn't easy. It also took a while for him to slip the bag up his arm and for Yami to pump air into it.

The blood sample was the hardest. "Come on Ryou. It won't hurt…." said Marik.

Everyone was holding Ryou down, waiting for Marik to insert the needle.

"We don't have all day you know!!" Tea complains.

"What? You guys look funny like that." comments Marik.

"Just do it!!" yelled Tristen.

Marik then pushed the needle into Ryou's arm. Everyone let go of him.

"Ow!! You said it wouldn't hurt!!" yelled Ryou.

Marik looked at the empty needle then at him. "Yeah well, it didn't hurt me."

"Everything is fine, Bloom. But lets check his temperature again just in case." said Joey.

Ryou's eyes widen in horror. He wrapped his arms around Bloom's waist and buried his face into her side. "No!! Make them stop!! Make them stop!!" He started rubbing his face into her and held on even tighter.

Bloom ruffled his white hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aww, don't worry. We only did it for the best."

Ryou peered out at her and the others. "Really?"

"No." answered Marik.

"Ahh!!" yelled Ryou and he buried his face into Bloom again.

Bakura nudged him in the arm with his elbow. "Ow!!"

"Don't scare him like that!!" hissed Bakura.

"Fine then, I'll find some other ways." muttered Marik.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm scared, Bloom." Ryou said with his face barely showing. "They keep taking stuff from me. First they took my temperature, then my blood pressure, and a whole bunch of other stuff!!"

"And don't you dare come any closer with that!!" he yelled at Tea when he saw she was advancing closer with the thermometer in her hand.

"Don't worry. It's just the thermometer. It just takes your temperature. That's all." comforted Bloom. But that didn't help much.

"Ahh!!! Stop taking stuff from me!!"

"Oh geez!! Bakura, you have one nutty light." said Joey. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"And they called me nutty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ryou and he started kicking his legs wildly.

"Call my Ryou nutty again or anything else, I will personally shish kabob you." warned Bloom.

Everyone took a step back but Joey took two. No body blamed him. They all knew Bloom can give chase up to three hours with her giant flyswatter.

By the time Bloom looked back at the light, Ryou was already sleeping.

"All this yelling and stuff must have worn him out." said Marik.

"Guess so." said Tristen.

"Bloom looked around the room. "Shh, he's sleeping……and he's sucking his thumb……."

o.O

They started filing out the room making little noise as possible. Bloom started to unhook his arms from her waist but that only made him stirred in his sleep.

"I think I'll hang here for a while." Bloom whispers to her friends. They all nodded and went downstairs. Tea closed the door behind them leaving Bloom and Ryou in the room.

She lied down on the bed with his head resting by her side and his arms still wrapped around her waist. She stared at the open window in the bedroom then she herself dozed off to sleep.

A short while later, Bloom slowly opens her eyes and saw Ryou looking at her with his thumb still in his mouth. Okay…..Creepy, Bloom thought.

"Uh, hi Ryou."

"Hi, Bloom."

Bloom smiled at him. "I see you're back to your old self eh? Good."

She signs and put her head back on the pillow.

"Bloom?"

"Huh? What is it, Ryou?"

"Will you sing me a song??"

o.O

End

Told you it was weird…..you may go now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any characters used in this story. I only own "Bloom". Thank you.

Ryou: I do not suck my thumb!! (Turns to Bakura) Do I suck my thumb???

Bakura: I can't tell what you're saying because your thumb's in your mouth.

Ryou: I DO NOT SUCK MY THUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom: Right………………..

Ryou: I DO NOT!!!! (Walks away sucking his thumb)

O.o

Bloom: Anyways, Bakura would you please??

Bakura: Fine, please review.


End file.
